Plane Crashes
by Evil Lollipop
Summary: Shaman King crossover - On their way to visit Lyserg in England Yoh and co and their plane crashes into Hogwarts. When Voldemort finds out, he binds the Shamans to the Hogwarts area, what can happen?
1. Chapter one: Poor airplane

**I OWN NOTHING!**

If you were someone who loathes his shortness you would be Oyamada Manta.

Of course being short isn't always bad! I once knew a man 40 years of age who was so short, with a mask and a long robe successfully disguised himself as a child trick-or-treating and in turn received many free candies.

But being a victim to shortness does not always hold the glamour of free candy, which only comes once a year anyways! It involves being thrown around, bossed around, kicked around, and ignored by a bossy fiancée of the person's friend! And don't you just hate it when girls refer to short guys as cute and never handsome? What about when you knock a door and the guy don't see you until you yell "I'M DOWN HERE YOU DUMBASS!" and of course we're not all that rude so must squeak out "excuse me" a couple of hundred times!

Being the opposite of tall would most likely make you the opposite of wide. Being NOT tall and NOT wide simply labels you small, and when small humans mix with large animals. The result, as Manta discovered is not so good!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a yell could be heard in the Asakura residence.

Manta (small) was currently being 'attacked' as he later said, by a racoon (big) that had fallen in love with the little doll-like boy! Even though the scavenger had only seen the boy for 2 seconds, her mind was made up. Like when you make up your mind about choosing a type of pudding, not even Ren proposing to Ryu would be able to stop you! Well, maybe it would but you get the point. I hope.

Anna the evil fiancée and itako yelled from the next room. "COOK DINNER FASTER SHORTY!"

She didn't exactly yell, just managed to project her voice loudly! Bossiness and a tone that demanded to be were woven through the sentence. Anna was Anna, a powerful girl who doesn't need to yell. Though sometimes yelling cannot be stopped, not when it's 3 am and the guy in the next room yells "REMATCH" and continues the never-ending, LOUD game with a sprite not even half his size. Let's not name names. coughhorohorocough

By then the racoon had lodged it self on Manta's face and chattering and purring happily.

The door slid open to reveal a tired Yoh, returning home from 499 laps around the neighbourhood with 25 pound armbands and footbands.

Seeing the pitiful position his best friend was in. He opened his heroic mouth and said...no wait, he collapsed and used the last of his strength to raise his head and say:

"Cute pet Manta!"

"THIS ISN'T MY PET YOH!" Manta shrieked, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!"

Yoh blinked, being powerful and having saved the world in the past didn't really improve his intelligence greatly. You would've thought it did, however, it didn't.

"I think it likes you!" Yoh grinned, then a miracle happened, he thought for a moment "Are you sure it's a girl?"

Manta stopped waving his arms around madly to glare at Yoh. Or rather tried to, his face was still behind the racoon.

"OF COURSE IT'S A GIRL!"

Finally ripping the racoon off his face, Manta glared. Manta glared long and hard. LONG AND HARD.

A month later.

Kyouyama Anna stood in front of the mirror tying her long red silk bandana that after several obvious hints was brought for her as a birthday present by her husband to be.

Said husband to be was at that moment putting on his shoes at a remarkably slow pace. Beside him was Manta, sitting beside the bags of the three.

"Yoh, hurry up!" Manta complained. "I wanta see England sometime this week!"

"I do too!" The Shaman replied cheerfully.

Anna leaned on the wall and stared at Yoh. Thinking back to the letter written by Lyserg Diethyl.

_Flashback_

_Dear Yoh, Anna and Manta,_

_How are you all? It has been sometimes since I saw you last. Jeanne also wishes to say hi._

_Since you most likely have not seen England, I am inviting you all here to my house! My Uncle have recently passed away and left me his fortune and house. I have also written to Ren, Jun, Horo Horo and Pilika, they will also come and will be picking you up at the airport on Ren's private jet._

_Ryu and Chocolove are unable to come. Said they had some business._

_Speak to you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lyserg._

_End flashback_

The letter was written in neat and beautiful penmanship, though much less formal than the Lyserg before Yoh had gotten to him. Typical. Yoh's smile and laziness is a disease, it turns you into one of _them_. That is probably why Yoh's fan group is composed of grinning idiots.

So now they were on their way to the airport where endless hours of bickering awaits them. Oh joy.

In truth, joy was what they were feeling. After each left to their respective homes, life was boring. But annoyance never goes away!

**ILILILILILILILILILI**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" The Headmaster Dumbledore bellowed out with as much cheerfulness as he could possibly muster what with the MoM still treating the school and him like crap.

Just when you thought Fudge accepts it he goes about saying Dumbledore have gone mad. With Hogwarts labelled as the #1 place for Voldemort to attack for those who believe Voldemort is alive and the #1 most horrible school for those who don't. The student body decreased considerably and Fudge is sending a teacher checker basically and all new teachers are brain-scanned just in case Dumbledore hires a maniac!

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived had become Harry Potter the-boy-who-have-gone-crazy-and-power-hungry.

Harry couldn't help but snort when he saw it in the "Daily Prophet". _He_ was power hungry?

Fudge is really going over the top. It wasn't just being power hungry anymore, he was power _corrupted_! He ought to join Voldemort.

**ILILILILILILILILILI**

Yoh looked out the window as the plane flew across London. He loved planes, even when they crash and strand you in the endless plains.

They were on their way to Lyserg's.

"DON'T LAUGH AT MY HAIR!" Ren Tao, owner of this plane yelled to the blue-haired boy currently laughing.

The current occupants of this plane were Anna, Yoh, Ren, Jun and Lee Pailong, Horo Horo, Pilika, Manta and his pet racoon Shaman, the ghosts and oh yeah Hao Asakura.

The reaction to the last member had been "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Which is true, he is dead, he was a ghost.

Said ghost sat by the window and watched carefully by Anna, who had wrapped him up in her beads. Hao was a powerful ghost, but he was much weaker than when he was alive.

"Guys?"

"Guys?"

"GUYS!!!!!" Manta finally yelled.

"WHAT!"

"Isn't that a wall?" the short boy asked shakily.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**ILILILILILILILILILI**

The students stared as the wall to the great hall exploded as an unknown object crashed into it.

As the dust cleared they saw children about 15-ish stepping out with weird attire, well... weird to them anyways.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded.

Aurors casted a language charm on the group.

The Chinese boy swore up a storm.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY PLANE!" He fumed. "IT ALWAYS MY PLANE THAT CRASHES. NEXT TIME WE GO ANYWHERE WE USE HAO'S PLANE!"

"I don't have a plane!" A boy with long silky brown hair said.

Before Ren could say anything else Umbridge hem hemed.

"May I ask who in the NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU HALF-BREED MUDBLOODS?"

**I suck, anyways, please review!**

**It took all my will power to not add in my own characters, I want to add in some Hogwarts student I made up but they won't be major.**

**Being the Cho hating maniac I am expect Cho-bashing!**


	2. Chapter Two: I'M BACK!

**It's been SO LONG! But I'm back and possibly better. For a while I thought to quit but now… I'M BACK! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! YAY! Anyways, I'm surprised I decided to restart this but, I'm bored so…**

**Disclaimer: Oh McDonald had a farm, Mary had a little lamb, and Evil Lollipop had NOTHING!**

**P.S. Faust will come along eventually for all you who likes him.**

"**blah" speech**

'**blah' thought**

**Last time…**

_"May I ask who in the NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU HALF-BREED MUDBLOODS?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Breath goes in, breath goes out. Breath goes in, breath goes out. Calm Blue Ocean, crystal clear sky. There, there, keep your cool Umbridge.' It's a good thing Dolores Umbridge went to those anger management classes, or else she would have surely yelled out what she wanted to. But… she was supposed to be a caring teacher to those brats. Sigh, life can be so difficult and unfair. Like the fact a pureblood such as she can resemble a toad while those mudblood - lovers like Remus Lupin can have a hoard of fans chasing and pining after him.

'Uh oh,' The new professor thought, ' I already _hem – hemmed_ now they're all looking at me and expecting me to say something. Damn my mouth! Man, Snipe is HOT! AAAH! DAMNNATION!'

Finally thinking of a lie to say Umbridge was by that time extremely red in the face causing people to stare at her more.

"So, where did you 12 nice children and gentlemen come from?" She said with a syrupy smile.

Manta looked around and counted, realizing that the only way the lady that looked like a toad could count out 12 was if she could see ghosts. If she could see ghosts then she would know when a ghost is a ghost and she would have to be a shaman to not freak out. And if she is a shaman she wouldn't say that there were 12 "nice children and gentlemen" in a whole castlefull of people and children which means everybody in this whole castle would have to be shamans. About to voice his theory Manta opened his mouth but stopped at a glare from Anna. Anna was scary and bossy, but she was Anna and she was smart enough to do the right thing so Manta kept quiet out of respect for the medium.

So instead of Manta's theory, orders were voiced out by Anna.

"Hao, stop the fire from burning our air plane and grab our stuff. You." Anna said turning to Dumbledore, "If you're the boss of this place then we need to talk. And to the rest of you (1 guess who she's talking to), sit down and don't. Say. A. Word."

"But…"

"THAT sounded like a WORD to me!" Anna glared at Ren, 'stupid Ren and his stupid hair!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi mate, what do you reckon they're saying up there?" Ron whispered to Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"SHUSH RON! It's obvious that we're not going to hear unless they use a voice magnifying charm and you might as well not interfere!" Hermoine quickly put a stop to the red-head's words.

'Stupid Ron.'

'Stupid Hermione'

'Oh great, they're fighting AGAIN. Next it's gonna be 'Oh Harry support me!' 'No me!', my life is so complicated.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is a REALLY short chapter but the whole point of this is to let you people know I'M STILL HERE AND ALIVE BABY!**

**Review.**


	3. AUTHORESS' NOTE

Author's note

Dear readers, thank you for not abandoning this fanfiction, the nice reviews made me a HAPPY HAPPY person! So, I will most likely have another chapter up by the next week… Hopefully.


End file.
